


Laying It On the Line

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [15]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Love Absent of Lies"





	Laying It On the Line

They ended up in bed, holding each other – eyes locked – calm breaths as they contemplated their ‘situation’.  
  
Jason didn’t want to tell her what to do; Claudia needed him to just that.  
  
Desperate, she placed her palm against his cheek and whispered her plea, “Tell me what you want me to do. Please. Go against everything expected between us.”  
  
Jason’s thumb caressed the curve her back, keeping her body tight against his; they had spent hours on the floor of the bathroom – silent or giving nonthreatening responses.  
  
Now, defenses down, Jason gave in, “I want you to have the baby.”


End file.
